sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Fan Character All-Stars: The Ultimate Crossover
Hey everybody. I was aimlessley wandering around YouTube one day and I came across this channel called 'Super Smash Bros Gmod'. Basically this guy took videogame characters and made movies out of them using Garry's Mod. One video of his that caught my eye was a video called 'Gaming All-Stars: The Ultimate Crossover". I loved the concept of it, so I thought "What if this kind of thing was done with Sonic fan characters?". So now this exists. I don't really think this will be an actual video or game or whatnot, but I just want to get an idea on what this could be. Super Smash Bros Gmod's channel Gaming All-Stars: The Ultimate Crossover playlist Feel free to join whenever you want, but please join with only five characters maxinum. Storyline The events take place on the planet 'Simul', where the world is run on the production and sale of modified Chaos Emeralds. When the government is taken over and the factories are overun by the Mali and Mali Neutrali alignments, they start to modify the emeralds with darkness so that it starts to consume the world. It's up to the Bonum and Bonum Neutrali alignments to unite and stop the entire world from being shrouded in darkness. But they must be careful, as these emeralds can also consume other people. As for the Neutrali alignment, they can just do whatever they want until they have to choose a side in the end. Characters Let's try and keep this to 100 characters overall, 20 per alignment. Bonum (Good) 1. Madzo (TheRealDylanator) 2.Ultimate the Hedgesaiyan (theultimatelifeform) 3. Alinoa The Cat (Alphonse Uprising) 4. Ion the Hedgehog (DUBSTEPxSonic) 5. Lia the Cat (skimill123) 6.Novo the Hedgehog(Novo The Hedgehog) 7. Rage the Hedgehog (Rage the Hedgehog) 8. Desh the Hedgehog (Desh2) 9. Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) 10. Joshua the Hedgehog (User Joshua the Hedgehog) 11. A Medium-sized Fleet along with Ground Troops from The Jkirk Federations (User Joshua the Hedgehog) 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. (16 spots currently open) Bonum Neutrali (Good/Neutral) 1. Ravoka The Wolf (Ravoka67) 2. T-023 Titanium (Titanium562) 3. Vert Wheeler The Mink (Alphonse Uprising) 4. Jinx the Cheetah (XxDuskstarxX) 5. Komerl the Hedgehog (RedRush3999) 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. (17 spots currently open) Neutrali (Neutral) 1. Cyndriz the Cat (TheRealDylanator) 2. Jacob Laysedi (TheRealDylanator) 3. Khaine the Fox (BlackLanternJordan) 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. (17 spots currently open) Mali Neutrali (Evil/Neutral) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. (20 spots currently open) Mali (Evil) 1. Splash (TheRealDylanator) 2. Ozdam (TheRealDylanator) 3. Paradox the Hedgehog (Titanium562) 4. T-024 Mercury (Titanium562) 5. T-025 Magnesium (Titanium562) 6. T-026 Chromium (Titanium562) 7. Ryder the Mink (Evil Ryder)- (Rage the Hedgehog) 8. Bone the Siberian Tiger (XxDuskstarxX a) 9. Dr. Adviso Metronia (User Joshua the Hedgehog) 10. A Massive sized fleet along with ground forces from The Keter Var Empire (User Joshua the Hedgehog) 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. (14 spots currently open) 85 spots currently open in total. Music Main Themes Main Theme - His World - Zebrahead Battle Theme - His World (Instrumental) Character Themes If you're looking for a theme for your character, click HERE. However, choices are not limited to that particular channel. Choose whatever song you want. And yes, every character gets their own individual theme. Ravoka's Theme - Me Against The World - Simple Plan T-023 Titanium's Theme - Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park Vert Wheeler The Mink's Theme (chorus only) - Narcissistic Cannibal - KoRn Ion the Hedgehog's Theme Mr.Yeah - Chemical Pixel (Acid Cube Remix) Paradox the Hedgehog's Theme - Mephiles Theme Remix Ryder the Mink - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tilSEX-7Oxk (Meat on the Table - Jim Johnstontheme) Rage the Hedgehog - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2y-d8-gs5M (Bar-Ba-Sol - David Cook) Novo the Hedgehog-Light Love-Fright Train(Dub) Bone the Siberian Tiger- Never Turn Back- Crush 40 Raven the Panther - Discord - The living tombstone Joshua the Hedgehog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUPoKf9QUOI&index=3&list=FLxMQUEMwn3JhbYp8ydW1yBg(Guns a Blaze: Joshua the Hedgehog Battle Theme #1) Khaine the Fox - This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Category:Work In Progress